Testigo
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: De cómo Arabella presenció parte de los primeros diecisiete años de vida de Harry Drabbles para Swannyher
1. Un año

Disclaimer:Todo (excepto la trama) es de J.K.

El fic es para **Swannyher**, que por fin se me ha ocurrido algo, se basa más en la vigilancia de Arabella sobre Harry a medida que va creciendo, desde que tení un año hasta los diecisiete, que se convirtió en mayor de edad. Son pequeños Dabbles, uno por cada año de vida del pequeño Potter .Ojalá te guste :D

* * *

Te despertaste temprano aquella mañana, pues se avecina el gran evento, el inminente encuentro –de seguro no deseado- de una tía con su sobrino. Traes puesta la capa de invisibilidad que te ha prestado Alastor. En una gran cantidad de veces- durante las tres horas que esperaste parada en la vereda de enfrente- sentiste el impulso de tomar con tus brazos a aquel pequeño bulto (colocado delante del número cuatro de Privet Drive) e irte con él hasta tu casa lo más rápido que te lo permitiesen las piernas, pero ese no es el plan, al menos no el de Dumbledore.

Te muerdes las uñas, impaciente, expectante, oíste llorar al chillón del pequeño Dudley y sabes que su madre se despertará pronto para ir a calmarlo.

Todo sucede tal y cómo lo pensaste, vez que la luz de la habitación del matrimonio Dursley se enciende y, tras lo que parece una eternidad, el llanto cesa.

El lechero pasa frente a la puerta de entrada y después de mirar extrañado al bebé en el piso, deja las botellas de leche al lado del pequeño, para luego dirigirse hacia la casa de al lado.

De pronto escuchas el picaporte girar, la puerta se abre e, inmediatamente, lo único que puedes llegar a escuchar a partir de ese momento, es el agudo grito de Petunia Evans rasgar el aire de aquella mañana de mil novecientos ochenta y uno.

* * *


	2. Dos años

Disclaimer:Todo (excepto la trama) es de J.K.

El fic es para **Swannyher**, que por fin se me ha ocurrido algo, se basa más en la vigilancia de Arabella sobre Harry a medida que va creciendo, desde que tení un año hasta los diecisiete, que se convirtió en mayor de edad. Son pequeños Dabbles, uno por cada año de vida del pequeño Potter .Ojalá te guste :D

* * *

Ellos están en el parque, sentados en una mesa establecida cerca de los asadores, Vernón Dursley sonríe satisfecho cuándo su esposa coloca frente a él un gran trozo de costillas de cerdo bañadas en vino tinto. Dudley se encuentra sobre su silla de bebé, pataleando y diciendo continuamente "No", pues su madre intenta en vano que ingiera un trozo de zanahoria. Harry se encuentra lejos de aquella familia, en cuclillas cerca del estacionamiento, observando a una manada de hormigas desmenuzar un saltamontes muerto y llevárselo al hormiguero.

Lo observas sobresaltarse cuándo su tía lo llama a comer, él se apresura y en el transcurso de la carrera- ya que tan sólo tiene dos años y todavía no domina muy bien eso de caminar- no puede evitar perder el equilibrio y caerse.

Su tío se ríe a carcajada limpia, su primo aplaude con sus regordetas manitas y su tía sigue sirviendo la mesa como si nada. El pequeño se levanta sólo, no se queja, no dice nada, pero eso no significa que no lo sienta ni lo piense.

Un poco más calmado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, llega hasta la mesa, para recibir las burlas de su familia y el trozo de zanahoria que Dudley no quiso comerse.

No puedes evitar apretar los puños ni desear con todas tus fuerzas poder hacer magia para darles su merecido a aquellos muggles.

* * *


	3. Tres años

Disclaimer:Todo (excepto la trama) es de J.K.

El fic es para **Swannyher**, que por fin se me ha ocurrido algo, se basa más en la vigilancia de Arabella sobre Harry a medida que va creciendo, desde que tení un año hasta los diecisiete, que se convirtió en mayor de edad. Son pequeños Dabbles, uno por cada año de vida del pequeño Potter .Ojalá te guste :D

* * *

Aquél día se ha quedado en tú casa, su familia, más bien las tres "personas" que tiene como parientes, se han ido a un restaurante ha festejar el cumpleaños de Dudley. Le has dejado ver un poco de tv, si a ver televisión puede considerársele ver contigo el noticiero de la tarde. Le hablaste por largo rato de tus gatos y de recetas de cocina, sabes que es un martirio para él y preferirías no hacerlo, pero si esto no fuera así, sus tíos no lo llevarían nunca más contigo.

Mientras el pequeño acaricia al señor Snowy, tú aprovechas para tomarle –sin que lo note- una fotografía, pues Remus se ha contactado contigo y te ha pedido como regalo de cumpleaños anticipado que le mandaras fotografías e información sobre el niño de tres años que tienes enfrente.

* * *


	4. Cuatro años

Disclaimer:Todo (excepto la trama) es de J.K.

El fic es para **Swannyher**, que por fin se me ha ocurrido algo, se basa más en la vigilancia de Arabella sobre Harry a medida que va creciendo, desde que tení un año hasta los diecisiete, que se convirtió en mayor de edad. Son pequeños Dabbles, uno por cada año de vida del pequeño Potter .Ojalá te guste :D

* * *

Está sentado en la entrada del número cuatro observando cómo su tío está intentando –mediante chantajes, como helado de chocolate de postre- que su primo se monte de una bendita vez en el triciclo azul que reposa intacto sobre la acera. Finges que - cómo le has dicho anteriormente a Dursley- estás buscando al señor Paws. Claramente le has dicho :-"Es un pillo Vernón, se escapa todo el tiempo"-.

Te percatas de que nuevamente aquella mirada anhelante aparece en la cara del joven Potter. Miras a tu alrededor y encuentras al señor Paws acurrucado dónde acordaron. Te marchas luego de tomar en brazos a tu gato y teniendo como único consuelo que, cuando por fin cumpla once años, Harry podrá irse a Hogwarts y- en vez de montar un triciclo- volará en escoba por todo lo largo y ancho de la cancha de Quidditch.

Faltan aproximadamente siete años para ello, pero sabes que cuándo el pequeño sienta la felicidad de surcar el cielo volando, la espera habrá valido la pena.

* * *


	5. Cinco años

Disclaimer:Todo (excepto la trama) es de J.K.

El fic es para **Swannyher**, que por fin se me ha ocurrido algo, se basa más en la vigilancia de Arabella sobre Harry a medida que va creciendo, desde que tení un año hasta los diecisiete, que se convirtió en mayor de edad. Son pequeños Dabbles, uno por cada año de vida del pequeño Potter .Ojalá te guste :D

* * *

Has ido temprano en la mañana a comprar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y te encontraste a Petunia junto a su sobrino en la farmacia a la vuelta de la esquina comprando jarabe para la tos "Es que mi caramelito tiene gripe". El pequeño Potter – que prácticamente se está durmiendo y, cada cierta cantidad de segundos, cierra sus párpados y cabecea- te ha obsequiado una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Esa sonrisa –aunque sabes que el muchacho no sonríe mucho y la verdad es que no lo culpas por ello- es diferente, entre la alineación de dientes blancos hay un diminuto espacio, te percatas de que el niño ha perdido su primer diente de leche.

Irremediablemente- mientras ves a la Señora Dursley pagar el medicamento e irse con el chico- no puedes evitar pensar que el ratón de los dientes no irá a visitarlo aquella noche, y, probablemente, ninguna de las que están por venir.

* * *


	6. Seis años

Disclaimer:Todo (excepto la trama) es de J.K.

El fic es para **Swannyher**, que por fin se me ha ocurrido algo, se basa más en la vigilancia de Arabella sobre Harry a medida que va creciendo, desde que tení un año hasta los diecisiete, que se convirtió en mayor de edad. Son pequeños Dabbles, uno por cada año de vida del pequeño Potter .Ojalá te guste :D

* * *

Lo ves desde atrás de una de las góndolas del supermercado, él se encuentra llevando las pesadas bolsas mientras su tía y su primo eligen el premio de la semana. El pequeño –pues sólo tiene seis años- lleva un suéter que le llega hasta por debajo de las rodillas y un jean manchado con lo que parece ser salsa de tomate. Piensas que aquella ropa es otra de esas grandes muestras de afecto y atención que tienen sus parientes para con él.

Hoy es su cumpleaños, tú lo sabes, y, de seguro, más de medio mundo mágico también. Aún recuerdas con una sonrisa cuando el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que interceptar la gran cantidad de lechuzas que le llevaban regalos a Harry cuando cumplió dos años.

Miras como tras tomar de la góndola una bolsa de bombones, el menor de los Dursley se dirige hacia la caja con su madre y su primo siguiéndoles el paso. La mujer paga la cuenta y se marcha apresuradamente con un niño de cada lado, uno de ellos carga con todas las bolsas y ve con inevitable anhelo cómo el otro muchacho se devora todas las golosinas.

* * *

Hasta aquí he llegado, así que cuándo se me ocurra otra cosa lo continuaré, porque aún me faltan once años por escribir :)

Ojalá les haya gustado:)

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer.

Besotes :)


End file.
